History In A Loop
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Another one shot prompt from focusas; How about Korra visiting Fire nation palace and meeting with older Azula. "Welcome to Fire nation Avatar! Now be good girl and defeat the firelord like your predecessor did"
1. The Trip

Korra's never been to the Fire Nation before, she'd been longing to go since she was just a girl.

It was a risky and crazy move but she'd decided to take the hand if a stranger...some woman she just met just a day before...and go.

The woman promised her a trip to all the finest places the Fire Nation had to offer-palace included.

When asked how they'd get in, the woman simply smirked and said "Oh I have a way about the place." Whatever the hell that meant.

Korra didn't question the woman she just wanted to get to the Fire Nation...wanted to see the palace.

The woman had acquired a boat for them a few days later. She insisted that they'd be there in no time whenever Korra would make some impatient remark.

One night when the waves rocked the boat to much for Korra to actually get to sleep, she made her way over to the woman's room.

There she asked what her companion's name was.

"That doesn't matter." The woman would reply with a smirk. "What matters is that we get to the Fire Nation."

Korra frowned. "Yeah, thanks, very insightful."

The fire bender waved her off. "Just be glad I'm bringing you along. I have a very important task you see."

Korra's frown remained. But she made her way back to her own room.

It was only four days later when the ship met shore.

"I thought I'd take you to Ember Island. You can't tour the Fire Nation without at the very least seeing the Ember Island Players." The woman announced. But the announcement was only for Korra's ears.

"My family used to see them all the time. You see, we had a vacation home here."

Korra simply nodded. "Sounds like a nice time. My family got to watch penguin sledders."

"How uncultured." The woman yawned.

"Thanks." Korra muttered.

"No worries, you're about to see some quality…ish entertainment."

Korra watched a young boy and his brother rush down the hall playing a game of tag. "My brother and I weren't that annoying." The woman found the need to point out. "We actually watched the play."

Korra dared shush her as the actors walked on stage.

It was a short but lovely play about the struggles and strife of Zuko as he tried to unite the Nation with Aang. Whilst Zuko was perfectly cast, Aang could have used some work. They forgot the arrows on his hands.

The woman yawned. "Oh what a drama. Poor Zuko, he had is _sooo_ hard."

"You don't like him." Korra asked.

The woman shrugged. "I do believe it is time to move on."

Korra didn't bother pointing out how quick the woman seemed to grow bored.

"We have a lot to do."

"You mean _you_ have a lot to do?"

"No, No, I mean we." She gave no further explanation.

Their wanderings in the fire capital were rather brief—they went shopping and tried out different restaurants, went to see the fire breathers, and (by Korra's request) some circus founded by a Ty-Lee. The woman seemed rather appalled by the place… the whole time, but she said nothing. And then they'd shop again—the woman insisted on buying Korra only the finest of swords—or course with no explanation for her charity.

They made their way back to their hotel where the woman talked fondly of the palace they'd be visiting the next day.

It was a bright day really. Korra could't hae asked for better. The woman worked the crowd—getting by all too easily.

"Now, when we get to the palace, you best do what I tell you." The woman stated suddenly.

Korra wasn't all too thrilled to take 'palace etiquette lessons bud she'd go with it, the woman had made their trip good thus far.

"I expected more guards." Korra noted as she looked about the courtyard.

"Oh they have the day off." The woman stated matter of factly. As she pushed the doors open. "Lovely." She clapped her hands together. "Just splendid isn't it?"

Korra twisted her head every which way, taking in all the splendor "It's marvelous."

The woman shot her a wicked grin. "Well now that we've done some grand and fun sight seeing…we shall start on our task."

"Huh?" Korra asked. "Our task?"

"That's right Avatar Korra…our task." She drew out the sword she'd bought Korra and closed her fingers around it. "No be a good girl and take down the Fire Lord…Just like dear little Aang."


	2. The Attack

Korra felt herself go tense, fingers tightening around the blade. She turned to the woman—perhaps she simply hadn't heard right. "What did you just ask?"

"I didn't _ask_ anything…I _told_ you to kill the firelord." The woman declared.

"Why would I do that? Why would you want me to? I came to visit the Fire Nation, not to murder someone."

"Are all avatars such weak, spineless things?"

"Weak? Spineless!? I just don't like killing people." Korra paused. "Now answer me! Why do you want me to kill Zuko."

Azula sighed dramatically. "Because I never did get along with little Zu-Zu."

"I still don't und—" Korra started

"He's my brother. He took my crown, and I want it back. Now go on, be a good avatar and do away with him." Azula motioned her forward.

"I'm. Not. A. Killer." Korra replied firmly and with as much authority as she could muster.

Azula was unfazed. "Sure you're not. I mean Unalaq…your dear uncle, he deserved it right? So it doesn't count?"

Korra's eyes went wide. "He…don't even bring that up, that was different!"

"As I said, doesn't count. But really, avatar, killing _is_ killing no matter the reason. Good, evil—well both can kill someone all the same."

"I won't kill someone unless I have to."

"Good thing I'm not giving you a choice." Azula hissed.

Korra opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by Azula once more.

"Alright, I've humored you, but I'm not into this whole moral debate thing. Zu-Zu should be home from his meeting any time now."

"And if I don't?"

"I've killed an avatar before. I'll do it again. And this time Katara won't arrive in time to do anything." Azula let it sink in. "And really, avatar…" her voice grew sickeningly sweet. "I can offer you so much more if I have the crown. I wouldn't let groups like the Red Lotus get you. Amon…well his kind wouldn't stand a chance. And you. You can keep the assassins from getting me. I can offer you more protection and power than Zuko…or anyone else."

"You're lying."

"You sound like Zu-Zu. 'Azula always lies.'" She mocked. "Really dear, I'm offering you security. I'm offering you a real friend. One that won't run off when she finds a good business offer, or a new occupation…"

"Asami, Bo, and Mako are amazing!"

"Are they really?" Azula's attention turned to the door. Footsteps. She didn't look fazed, Korra couldn't really render any emotion from the woman. "They didn't even notice that you were gone until your father came upon shore without you. They didn't _visit_ you." She paused. "And Zu-Zu, he didn't defend you when the Lotus came for you…no, he sat in the shadows worrying about his successor."

"She's his daughter."

"And you're the avatar. You were…in a manner of speaking…his friend first."

"I'm not going to kill the firelord." Korra vowed as the first guard entered the room. Korra's lips curved up—she had won, she'd stalled enough time. "And you said they had the day off."

"The palace guards did…not Zu-Zu's personal guards." Azula sent a blast of fire to the ceiling. The move sent a strange container of water to the floor, drenching the tiling. "New invention of sorts. In case someone starts an unwanted fire, all you have to do is shoot it down and problem solved."

Korra shot her a puzzled look.

"I understand, you want to know what the point was. Well worry not." Azula laughed. "I'll show you."

She waited for all the guards to troop in before dipping her pointer and middle finger into the water. Before Korra could comprehend anything a horrid lot of sparks fizzed up and the guards went down.

"There, I made it nice and easy. All you have to do is finish the job." Azula paused. "And then you and I can rule the fire nation together, and you'll never have to fear for your life again. Nor will you ever feel unneeded. The world may not always need an avatar…but the Fire Nation could always use a leader."

Korra swallowed a lump in her throat. Azula was right. She'd finally be needed…truly needed. And with both the guards and Azula, she never would have to fear anything—Azula would surly scare them off. All they'd have to do was make it look like an accident…

Azula smirked. She'd done it, she found the avatar's cracks and broke her. Of course her promises weren't completely a lie…not at all really. She had grown quite fond of the avatar and her fiery attitude. They'd make a fine pair. The first duo, female firelords. It'd make history for sure.

"I'll do it." Korra muttered.

"Good evening avatar Korra." Zuko greeted.

"Goodbye Zuko." Korra whispered as she drew the blade forth with metalbending.

It met Zuko squarely in the chest. "My sister got to you first didn't she…" he fell forward.

Korra began yet another era of change. And once again she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing… At least Azula was happy.


End file.
